The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and an information processing method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an information processing device and an information processing method which are capable of easy detection of an object in detail.
There has been contrived a method for detecting the existence of an object by means of a solar cell or photoelectric conversion element as a sensor (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 61-118923 referred to as Patent Document 1 hereinafter, for example).
Patent Document 1 discloses an input switch composed of solar cells arranged in array. This input switch is so designed as to detect the position of the operated switch by monitoring the output voltage of individual solar cells arranged in array.